Luna de cerezo
by Berenice Echevarria
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga son amigas de la academia, aunque al ser rechazadas por su amor de su infancia se volvieron inseparables, hasta un final que no tenían pensado. -Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, en tanto la historia es completamente mía. -Contenido Yuri, Yaoi y Lemon.


Esta historia comienza en la Academia de Ninjas de Konoha, era durante la clase de ninjutsu cuando los pequeños Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha se hacían notar demasiado, llamando la buena y la mala atención de compañeros y profesor. Pero a diferencia de ellos, sentada en el fondo una niña ojos perlados los observaba tímidamente.  
-Hinata! Vamos a practicar. Escuchó la voz de una niña de pelo rosa que la agarraba de su campera y la empujaba para afuera.  
-Etto Sakura-san yo no soy muy buena en el entrenamiento. Contestó la niña Hinata Hyuga ya con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.  
-No me importa, quiero que seamos fuertes como ellos. Contesto Sakura Haruno y en sus ojos color esmeralda se podía notar las ganas de ser mejor.  
Ellas no eran mejores amigas, no se encontraban luego de salir de clases pero por alguna razón siempre entrenaban juntas, esto ponía muy celosa a Ino Yamanaka, quien era la mejor amiga de Sakura pero cada vez que reprochaba, la peli rosa alegaba que ella hacía equipo con Shikamaru y Chouji por culpa de sus padres así que no podía hacerle escenas, por esto ellas siempre terminaban discutiendo, además de que competían por el amor del tal Sasuke.  
Una mañana Sakura e Ino discutían como siempre por quien se veía más bonita para Sasuke en la puerta de la academia, los demás ingresaban si prestarles atención hasta que Hinata pasó y las escucho entonces trato de parar su pleito.  
-Etto chicas por favor, no peleen. Decía tocando la punta de sus dedos índice.  
Estas no la escucharon y comenzaron a tirarse del pelo, Hinata se puso en el medio para que no peleen más cuando un ya pesado puño de Sakura le pegó en el mentón fuertemente, esto la dejo inconsciente en el piso.  
Al despertar se encontraba en la enfermería y a su lado sentada en una pequeña silla blanca estaba Sakura.  
-Saakuraa-san dijo la pequeña de pelo negro azulado en tono muy bajo.  
-¡Hinata! Despertaste, que felicidad. Perdón yo te golpee soy una idiota.  
Hinata negó con la cabeza –Eres apasionada, respondió seguido de una pequeña risita.  
La niña a su lado quedo atontada por su gesto y amabilidad《 ¿Acaso es un ángel? Pensó 》No creía el hecho de que fuera tan hermosa, la tomó de la mano y esto avergonzó a la Hyuga, era cálida…

Los años fueron pasando así como su amistad, seguían entrenando juntas y se habían hecho un buen par aunque no estuvieran en el mismo equipo. Ya estaban graduadas de la academia y ambas seguían a su primer amor...Sakura a Sasuke aunque este era un renegado y Hinata a Naruto.  
Una de las tardes en las cuales las amigas se juntaron a comer pastel y beber té en una cafetería salió este típico tema.  
-¿Cuánto te vas a confesar Hinata? Te vas a hacer vieja. Bromeó Sakura.  
-Aunque lo digas así no creo que él corresponda a mis sentimientos, dijo algo decaída la joven.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Él claramente te ama Sakura-san. No puedo meterme en el medio. Contesto con dolor.  
-Mira Hinata, sabes muy bien que yo amo a Sasuke pero si él me rechaza solo podría amarte a ti. Confesó mientras tapaba su boca escondiendo una pequeña risa.  
Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, no entendía esas palabras y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.  
-Oye no me mires así, no es que te amo como novias o algo así, no es que me gustes o sea si pero no de esa forma, sabes que eres una gran amiga. Mientras salían esas palabras de su boca Sakura se ponía roja y tartamudeaba.  
Hinata tenía la boca abierta, aparte de sus mejillas claramente sonrojadas, estiró su mano y tomó la de Sakura.  
-No te preocupes, te entendí. Sonrió suavemente haciendo que a su amiga se le calmará un poco el corazón.  
Otra vez esa sensación... Calidez.

Hinata se encontraba acostada en su habitación y pensaba...  
《 ¿Que fue eso de 'te amo'? O sea yo la quiero, y mucho es como mi hermana o no sé, a veces me quedo impactada con su belleza, tiene ojos hermosos y su cabello corto es adorable…mm espera, ¿realmente es como una hermana? No la veo como la veo a Hanabi 》  
Esos pensamientos la tuvieron en vela toda la noche, por un lado era mejor ya que no quería seguir pensando en Naruto, porque a pesar de que lo amaba se sentía ignorada por él y esto no le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata iba a la entrada de Konoha para encontrarse con sus compañeros del equipo 8 pero escucho a lo lejos.  
-¡Hinata! Espera.  
-Naruto-kun ¿Paso algo? Ella todavía se ruborizaba cuando lo tenía cerca.  
-Eh disculpa que diga esto tan temprano, me preguntaba si querías ir hoy en la noche a comer ramen conmigo, no es una cita para tengo unos cupones y sabes lo bueno que es el ramen de Ichiraku. Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza en modo de nerviosismo.  
-Me encantaría Naruto-kun. Contesto ella sin dudar.  
Luego de eso se despidieron, ella estaba emocionada, tanto que apenas volvió de su misión, que por suerte fue bastante más corta de lo que pensaba, fue directamente a lo de Sakura para contarle.  
La joven de ojos verdes abrió la puerta, al ver a su amiga se puso muy feliz, entraron a la casa y sirvió un poco de té.  
-Sakura-san hoy Naruto me invito a una cita en la noche. Contó la Hyuga muy feliz.  
-Felicidades. Contesto Sakura aunque su cara no era acorde a sus palabras.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, solo quiero que seas feliz. Espero que Naruto no se comporte como un idiota, para ser sincera me da un poco de envidia las sonrisas que él te logra sacar.  
Hinata se quedó muda, otra vez esas palabras raras. ¿Qué significan?  
-Yo creo que lo hará bien Sakura-san. Contestó sin querer dar importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

Llego la noche, Hinata se había puesto un vestido lila con su largo cabello suelto, estaba realmente hermosa. Naruto llevaba su campera negra con detalles en rojo y el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, al verla llegar al punto de encuentro se quedó sorprendido.  
-Hinata estas hermosa, le dijo sin titubear.  
La cara de la chica se puso roja como un tomate.  
-Graaaciiass Naruto-kun, dijo con voz temblorosa.  
Ambos entraron y tuvieron una cita muy cómica, rieron sin parar. Al finalizar Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa.  
-Llegamos. La pase muy bien hoy Dattebayo  
-Yo también, gracias por la invitación.  
-Iremos de nuevo te lo aseguro. Descansa Hinata. Dijo el sonriente rubio mientras volvía en el camino para irse a su casa.  
Hinata lo despidió con la mano mientras entraba a su casa, una vez en su habitación se tiró sobre la cama con una sonrisa que iluminaba a cualquiera, estaba feliz muy feliz pero en ese instante en su mente apareció alguien.. Sakura.  
Tuvo la necesidad de llamarla por teléfono pero ya era un poco tarde 《mejor le envió un mensaje, pensó》 el mensaje decía:  
"Sakura-san ya estoy en mi casa. La pase muy bien con Naruto, no se comportó como tonto jaja. Nos vemos mañana."  
Sakura estaba acostada leyendo un libro de medicina que le había dado Tsunade-sama, cuando recibió el mensaje sonrió y pensó que quizás Sasuke podría volver pronto y ser los cuatro muy felices pero en ese instante recordó lo que había dicho Sasuke antes de partir.

 _-Sakura disculpa me tengo que ir, sabes que deseo venganza y ser más fuerte esto solo lo conseguiré con Orochimaru. Además sabes que quiero a Naruto y no es normal, no quiero ver sufrir a nadie menos a vos, sos especial para mí. No digas nada por favor. Dijo el Uchiha  
-Lo se Sasuke, perdón por amarte tanto. Contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Sasuke toco con su dedo índice la frente de su amiga y partió_.

Ahogada en sus recuerdos se quedó dormida. Ya en la mañana escucho como golpeaban el ventanal de su habitación, se levantó apurada para saber que pasaba...Era Sasuke, estaba parado del otro lado de la ventana. Ella corrió y la abrió  
-Vaya que te gusta dormir hace rato estoy tocando no quería romper el vidrio, bromeó  
-¡Sasuke-kun! Volviste. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
Entraron a la habitación.  
-¿Por qué volviste? Acaso ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Pregunto la chica de pelo rosa  
-Sakura no quiero hablar de eso, solo diré que conocí a mi hermano y ya no está más en este mundo. Deje a Orochimaru porque ya no lo necesito además quería verlos a ti y a Naruto.  
-Él se pondrá muy feliz. Dijo Sakura y pronto salieron los dos a buscarlo. Habían pasado 10 minutos cuando lo encontraron en la puerta de la aldea.  
-Naruto! ¡Mira a quien traje! Grito Sakura

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos muy grandes.  
-Ey dobe... ¿Cómo estás? Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke.  
-Sasuke. Susurraba Naruto. Y corrió hacia él sin darse cuenta lo abrazo, esto dejo sorprendido al Uchiha que también lo había extrañado mucho.  
-Estaba por salir a una misión acompañando a Shikamaru pero puedo quedarme y vamos a comer. Dijo sonriente el rubio.  
-No Naruto ve a tu misión, prometo no irme antes que vuelvas.  
El Uzumaki puso un pequeño puchero y así se marchó, saludando con la mano desde lejos.  
-¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Pregunto Sakura 《Sii me confesaré, pensaba》  
-De acuerdo vamos. Contesto un serio Uchiha  
El camino al restaurante no hablaron mucho, se sentaron y pidieron barbacoa. Sakura no esperaba para decirle lo que sentía y esperaba ser correspondido ya que se veía que Sasuke había madurado mucho, pérdida en sus pensamientos escuchó.  
-Eu Sakura, te quiero decir algo importante.  
-Mm si dime Sasuke-kun.  
-Voy a ser sincero y no quiero herir tus sentimientos otra vez, este tiempo lejos me di cuenta que necesitaba a Naruto y no me importa lo raro que sea, lo quiero a él…Perdón si hice ilusionarte, eres mi mejor amiga.  
Con el corazón roto pero ya un poco acostumbrada Sakura contestó  
-Lo entiendo Sasuke-kun, mi amor no es correspondido pero deja darte un consejo, debes apurarte a hablar con Naruto...Él ya tuvo una cita con Hinata y creo que tendrán otra mañana, si no quieres perderlo apúrate. Sentenció la chica de pelo rosa.  
Sasuke no lo podía creer, ¿Podría ser que Naruto se estaba enamorando de la Hyuga? No, no puede ser. Se levantó rápido de la mesa y salió corriendo, ni escucho cuando Sakura lo llamaba por su nombre. En la puerta del restaurante estaba entrando Kakashi pero el chico del sharingan lo paso como alambre caído.  
-Oh Kakashi-sensei disculpe a Sasuke estaba apurado.  
-Sí, lo note. ¿Estaban comiendo juntos? ¿Cuándo volvió?  
-Está mañana. Si estábamos pero no llegó ni a probar la carne.  
-Bueno no te pongas triste, si quieres comeré contigo aunque sólo venía a beber un poco de té. Dijo Kakashi tomándola de un hombro.  
Sakura levantó la cabeza, ya que él la superaba ampliamente en altura y le regaló una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
Sasuke había salido corriendo pero no sabía a donde, ya que Naruto se había ido a una misión cuando a lo lejos vio la figura de Hinata, se había vuelto una mujer desde que él había dejado la aldea, era realmente hermosa y esto lo deprimió. Él sabía que sus sentimientos no eran "normales" y se odiaba por eso pero no podía más sostener el peso de ese amor en su pecho, se sentó al costado de la puerta de entrada esperando a que su querido amigo llegara.  
Había caído la noche cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, era Shikamaru quien traía a Naruto en su espalda, estaba lastimado.  
-Shikamaru ¿Que paso? Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba a Naruto apurando el paso al hospital.  
-Ya sabes, es un fastidio. Naruto salto ante los traficantes solo y le dieron una buena paliza.  
-Vaya tonto. Decía en voz baja el Uchiha.  
Llegaron al hospital, no era nada grave así que sólo dijeron que debía descansar con un suero durante esa noche. Sasuke le dijo a Shikamaru que no se preocupe se quedaría a cuidarlo, y este acepto.  
Se sentó al lado del rubio y tomó su mano, este estaba profundamente dormido, o eso creía.  
-Ay Naruto, quisiera estar todos los días contigo para protegerte. Me siento tonto al amarte así y no cuidarte. ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal y enamorarme de Sakura o cualquiera de las otras chicas hermosas? Tú te estas enamorando de Hinata, ¿no? Está bien, ella es hermosa y fuerte...te dará unos hijos que te harán sentir orgulloso y...  
Sintió como Naruto apretó su mano y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.  
-Sasuke. Dijo con determinación, este quiso soltar su mano pero el Uzumaki no lo dejo.  
-Ibas a decírmelo en algún momento ¿verdad?  
-Quería hacerlo pero si ya tienes tu amor yo solo puedo verte siendo feliz. Contesto con cara triste Sasuke.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke, pero tuve miedo de quedar como un idiota y que no me hablaras más o que Sakura-chan me odie. Confesó entre lágrimas Naruto.  
Se tomaron con más tranquilidad de las manos, y se acercaron lentamente hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso. Eran felices como nunca habían sido, y pensaron que estaban solos pero no era así Hinata había ido a visitar a Naruto pero al verlo a Sasuke solo se quedó espiando y fue testigo de toda esa escena.  
Rápidamente salió de allí 《estoy dolida》 repetía su cabeza pero al llegar al final de esa calle freno el trote ¿realmente estaba triste? No salían lágrimas de sus ojos, ni sentía dolor en el pecho. Sentía felicidad por Naruto y ahí entendió que su amor traspasaba lo físico y la lógica. Ella solo quería verlo feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, eso la dejaba tranquila. Camino las calles en paz y sabiendo que su corazón y cabeza estaban libres de amoríos por ahora.  
A la mañana siguiente fue al hospital, de allí estaban saliendo Sasuke y Naruto.  
-Hola Hinata! Dijo Naruto  
-Hola Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... ¿Cómo estás Naruto?  
-Bien solo fueron unos rasguños jaja.  
-Me alegro entonces. Yo solo pasaba por aquí así que los dejo tranquilos.  
-No Hinata, si quieres quédate con Naruto. Dijo un muy serio Sasuke.  
-Oh no, solo quiero decir una cosa. Cuentan conmigo. Esto lo dijo en voz baja cerca de ellos.  
-Hinata ¿Lo sabes? Dijo sorprendido Naruto.  
-Así es Naruto-kun, anoche accidentalmente los vi. Soy feliz mientras tú lo seas y cuentan con mi apoyo. Contesto con una sonrisa la Hyuga.  
-Gracias Hinata, eres muy buena...mientras hablaba Naruto y se secaba las lágrimas, Sasuke la abrazo.  
Hinata quedo dura del acto inesperado del Uchiha, él no abrazaba a nadie. No daba esas formas de cariño.  
-Gracias Hinata. Le dijo en voz baja y seria.  
-Oh no es nada Sasuke-kun. Correspondiendo el abrazo  
-Me tengo que ir, los veré luego. Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Al quedar los dos solos se miraron fijamente.  
-Si hubieses terminado con ella no me molestaría Dobe. Dijo Sasuke  
-Bah sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi teme. Dijo Naruto  
Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino.

Sakura se encontraba entrenando con Tsunade en el bosque cuando llego Kakashi.  
-¡Hola! Dijo este  
-Kakashi-sensei ¿Que hace aquí? Dijo Sakura  
-Disculpen la interrupción pero tenemos unos reportes urgentes para la Hokage y necesito que vaya a su oficina a verlos.  
-Entiendo Kakashi ya voy para allá. Disculpa Sakura pero deberás seguir entrenando sin mí. Dijo Tsunade  
-Claro mi Lady.  
Tsunade se marchó y Kakashi se quedó en aquella rama de árbol observando a su alumna, no se sabía que estaba pensando y que la estén observando ponía nerviosa a Sakura.  
-Kakashi-sensei ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto  
-No, solo quería verte. Contesto tranquilo  
Y la joven se ruborizó. No se había dado cuenta pero Kakashi-sensei siempre la observaba y cuidaba, ella pensó que era porque era la única inútil que necesitaba que la protegieran, Naruto y Sasuke en su momento no necesitaron nunca eso.  
-Ahora que Sasuke volvió, volveremos a estar los cuatro juntos ¿no? Preguntó Sakura  
-No lo creo, él debe pagar por lo que hizo aunque la Hokage no creo que sea muy dura con él ¿Finalmente te confesaste Sakura?  
Esta bajo la mirada. –Sí, pero no es correspondido. Él ama a otra persona y yo los apoyo para que sean felices.  
-A Naruto ¿verdad?  
-Eeeh yo no, yo no dije nombres. Contesto nerviosa  
-Son mis alumnos siempre los observe, desde la academia se nota el amor entre ellos y tu Sakura debes buscar a alguien que te ame sinceramente. Yo sé que mereces amor.  
Sus ojos verdes se le iluminaron por las palabras de este, la verdad eran como un mimo al alma.  
-Gracias Kakashi-sensei.  
-Bueno me voy. Nos vemos luego. Dijo Kakashi y se marchó entre los árboles. La joven se tiró en el pasto pensativa 《 ¿Quién me ama sinceramente?》y en eso sintió como cayó encima de ella Hinata.  
-Sakura-san! Te encontré. Le dijo y la abrazo mostrándole la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás habría podido imaginar.  
-¿Yo también puedo sacarte esa sonrisa? Le dijo la peli rosa.  
-Claro que sí. Tú eres mi amor. Lanzó la Hyuga y las dos quedaron en silencio.  
-Etto los vi a Naruto y Sasuke de camino aquí. Se ven realmente felices ¿sabes? Lo lamento por ti amiga, y por mí también. Bromeó la chica de ojos perla  
-Está bien, mientras te quedes se me va a pasar. Dijo Sakura mientras la recostaba junto a ella en el pasto. Se quedaron mirando las nubes hasta entrado el anochecer.


End file.
